Season 2
The second season of the medical drama series ER which originally aired from NBC on September 21, 1995 and concluded on May 16, 1996. The season consists of 22 episodes. It was released on Region 1 DVD on February 23, 2004. Production Crew *Michael Crichton - Executive Producer *John Wells - Executive Producer, Writer *Lydia Woodward - Co-executive Producer, Writer *Carol Flint - Co-executive Producer, Writer *Mimi Leder - Co-executive Producer, Director *Paul Manning - Producer/Supervising Producer, Writer *Christopher Chulack - Producer, Director *Wendy Spence - Associate Producer/Co-producer *Lance Gentile - Medical Consultant, Story Editor/Executive Story Editor, Writer *Neal Baer - Story Editor/Executive Story Editor, Writer *Joe Sachs - Technical Advisor, Writer *Dennis Murphy - Producer *Michael Salamunovich - Unit Production Manager *Tracey Stern - Writer *Belinda Casas Wells - Writer *Anne Kenney - Writer Cast and characters :See also: Season 2 cast Plot synopsis Greene's attempts at balancing his work and family after moving to Milwaukee comes to an abrupt end when his wife is caught cheating on him with a colleague, the divorce becomes final and he starts dating again. At work, he is promoted, becoming an attending physician. He locks horns with close friend Dr. Ross, whose reckless professional behavior is called into question by the hospital authorities, and new Chief Resident, Dr. Kerry Weaver. Ross breaks protocol to treat an HIV-positive child and is about to be fired. He has already accepted a job at another medical facility when he heroically saves a child, trapped in a sewer in the landmark episode "Hell and High Water." His heroism creates a media sensation and the hospital reconsiders its decision when he receives an award for outstanding community service. Later in the season, Doug's father returns and while attempting to bond his father again, he walks out on him. While tracking him down, Doug becomes embroiled in a relationship with his girlfriend. Lewis is left holding the baby when her sister Chloe, skips town, leaving daughter Suzie in Susan's care. She struggles to find time to care for the child and complete her residency. She considers having Suzie adopted, but at the last minute decides to keep her. Just as Susan starts to become attached to the baby, Chloe returns as a changed woman and a short custody battle ensues. Eventually, Susan hands Suzie over to Chloe and is left devastated when her sister and her new husband move to Phoenix, taking the baby with them. Carter (now a fourth-year medical student) starts a relationship with medical student Harper Tracy. He becomes involved in the treatment of an elderly patient and her husband (played by comic Red Buttons) in order to secure his place in developing a new heart procedure study and a spot in the surgical program. After the surgery is complete, the woman's condition deteriorates and Carter is overwhelmed by the husband's constant needs. The woman's subsequent death results in tremendous personal guilt, but still manages to win a place as a surgical intern despite the fierce competition. Hathaway becomes involved with paramedic Shep. Their relationship develops quickly and they move in together. However, things go wrong when Shep's partner, Raul suffers third degree burns to over 85% of his body during a fire rescue and dies shortly afterward, resulting in emotional crisis and guilt for Shep. Shep grows volatile and violent & after he refuses Carol's recommendation that he see a psychiatrist, the couple separate. At the start of the season, Dr. Benton is in a relationship with Jeanie Boulet. She ends the relationship in a bid to save her marriage, but soon starts working as a physician assistant at County General. Benton is frosty towards her and is angry when he finds out about her divorce from her husband. At the end of the season, Jeanie finds out that she may be HIV-positive after her ex-husband, Al, is diagnosed with AIDS. She informs a dismayed Peter and suggests that he too be tested. Benton also struggles to decide whether to lodge a formal complaint against his mentor Dr. Vucelich when he discovers irregularities in his research method. Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons